


Ensemble

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Always With a Reason [KamuKomaWeek 2018] [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, una catarata de sensaciones los cubrió y al momento en que sus cuerpos chocaron diversos sentimientos estallaron, salpicando el entorno de matices acogedores y cálidos.





	Ensemble

Cada vez que abría los ojos, un entorno monocromático lo recibía, los científicos que lo crearon le dijeron que le restara importancia; alguien con inteligencia brillante y como propósito único de existencia era repartir esperanza, no debía pensar en trivialidades. Los colores no eran necesarios para Kamukura Izuru, aunque la ausencia de ellos, provocaba que el mundo fuera más insípido.

El periodo lúgubre y aburrido de estar siendo evaluado por sus creadores y encerrado en su habitación encorvado sobre su cama, acabó cuando nuevas voces llegaron a sus oídos

— ¡Yukizome, tranquilízate! ¡No vayas tan rápido!

— ¡No puedo creer que Hope's Speak sea un sitio tan enfermo!

Inmediatamente, la puerta fue abierta y la iluminación que salió del exterior le fastidio la vista de forma ligera, una silueta femenina se situaba en el umbral, sus rodillas cayeron sobre el suelo. La tristeza, ira y confusión se reunieron en el rostro de la mujer al verlo, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y con la voz quebrada le cuestionó su identidad. La respuesta que él le entregó ocasionó que innumerables sollozos escaparan de su boca en sincronía que el hombre que venía con ella, la rodeara en un abrazo consolador. Yukizome lamentó la muerte de Hinata Hajime, las memorias que pasó con ese muchacho de hebras castañas y mueca cubierta en frustración por no poseer talento, la atormentaban.

_«Si tan sólo hubiera sido más rápida en capturar pruebas»_

El llanto femenino no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero el motivo de que no le apartase la vista, era debido al lazo que recogía su largo cabello. Ese accesorio... Lo veía con una tonalidad distinta al blanco y negro.

Una semana transcurrió luego de ese suceso que desencadenó su libertad y diversas problemáticas en la academia. Incluso él admitía que se trató de una época caótica, diversas expulsiones a alumnos con sospecha de actos maliciosos se realizaron con el objetivo de preservar la seguridad del resto.

En medio de todo ese manojo de conflictos, Yukizome pasaba tiempo con él, no ignoraba el hecho de que gran parte del interés de ella provenía de la redención que deseaba conseguir para aliviar el dolor de las heridas abiertas que padecía su corazón, pero podía detectar cariño y preocupación genuinos en sus acciones.

En las ocasiones en que la ama de casa definitiva creaba conversaciones, parecía que charlaba con una pared, ella no se ofendía, pues sabía que al menos era escuchada. Lo único que acaparaba mayor la atención era el lazo que ella portaba, la fémina le informó que cuando la situación actual se estabilizara, él sería capaz de anexarse al grupo del que se encargaba. Ese hecho le era indiferente, era razonable que se le otorgara la oportunidad de tener una vida común luego de lo ocurrido, aunque él no fuera normal en lo absoluto. Sin demorarse más, Kamukura planteó la duda que venía invadiendo su mente desde que la vio:

— ¿Cómo ves el mundo?

— ¿Eh? —la pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pestañeó confundida durante un tiempo hasta comprender por completo. La profesora sonrió solemnemente—. Lleno de colores desde que Kyousuke está conmigo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es mi alma gemela —respondió sin borrar la curvatura de su faz, la satisfacción se transmitió en voz. El término que aludió la mujer no lo conocía, pero la forma en que lo pronunció le dio a entender que consistía de algo esencial—. No hay nada de color en tu perspectiva, ¿verdad?

—Tu listón es lo único que veo con color. —contestó Kamukura, en consecuencia la sonrisa de Yukizome se amplió y sus ojos brillaron poblados de felicidad.

—Eres muy afortunado, Kamukura —comentó desbordante de emoción—, pronto verás todo distinto.

Kamukura preguntó la razón de sus palabras, Chisa se negó a responderle y dio por finalizada la plática. El conocer la identidad de la otra mitad del joven de mirada rubicunda le facilitaba demasiado las cosas, el destino jamás erraba a la hora de unir dos personas, ellos contrastaban de una manera complementaria. Era curioso que el rastro de la alma gemela de Kamukura fuera rojo, mismo color que poseía el hilo que lo unía a Komaeda. Con ese pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, valoró que el futuro que les esperaba sería uno sumamente esperanzador.

La espera a que se integrará a la clase que atendía Chisa fue sólo de un mes, las actividades escolares habían sido suspendidas, durante ese tiempo que la academia se sometió a rigurosas revisiones. Dentro de cuarenta minutos iniciaría la ceremonia de apertura a una época libre de malicias según Kirigiri Jin. Careciendo de interés sobre ese asunto, Izuru prefirió pasear por los alrededores antes de que esa ceremonia comenzara. Recorrer la zona le brindaba una extraña sensación de nostalgia, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes por más que tuviera nulos recuerdos de eso. Súbitamente, su cavilación y pisadas se detuvieron al vislumbrar en la distancia un árbol lleno de colores.

Antes de que pueda notarlo, ya se encontraba avanzando en esa dirección a ese sitio peculiar, a medida que se acercaba, oía una sosegada voz en compañía de unos irritados maullidos.

—Tranquilo... Ven conmigo, no te haré daño.

—Grr... ¡Meow!

— ¡A-Auch!

Un chico de cabello esponjado salió del follaje, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un pequeño gato que había estado atrapado entre las ramas, el animal le rasgaba para escapar de su agarre. Ese sujeto caía y Kamukura pudo evitar que aterrizara encima suyo, si no fuera porque estaba impregnado de colores, verlo lo paralizó por completo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, una catarata de sensaciones los cubrió y al momento en que sus cuerpos chocaron diversos sentimientos estallaron, salpicando el entorno de matices acogedores y cálidos. Izuru se concentró en tranquilizarse así mismo, perder los estribos así, aunque fuera por cortos segundos, no iba para nada con él. Enfocó su atención en el muchacho que yacía encima de él, era una ventaja que tuviera un peso bastante ligero, de lo contrario, resultaría una molestia. No se movía en lo más mínimo, al parecer el golpe lo aturdió un poco.

Con lentitud y suavidad, posicionó su mano en la mejilla del desconocido, casi imitando una caricia afectiva. De inmediato, atestiguó cómo su extremidad comenzaba a adquirir color, conociendo la tez de su piel. El color continuó expandiéndose de sus dedos a lo largo de su mano, brazo y su uniforme escolar.

_« ¿Qué?»_

No entendía por qué su ropa tomaba color también, sólo lo había tocado con una parte de su cuerpo. Los acontecimientos posteriores no le permitieron reflexionar; el pasto, las flores cercanas, el resto de árboles y cielo... Tenían tonalidad. Ante ese paisaje, una emoción etérea latió dentro de su pecho. El otro estudiante de Hope's Peak recuperó la consciencia y se movió para incorporarse. Paulatinamente, abrió sus ojos nublados en confusión que se convirtió en asombro al visualizar el diferente escenario. Al parecer, ese chico al igual que él, habían visto un mundo monocromo. Sumido en su estupefacción y alegría, tardó en acordarse que se ubicaba encima de alguien. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor y Kamukura valoró que ese matiz resultaba encantador en él. Sonriendo avergonzado, se levantó y le ofreció una mano que el azabache aceptó. Al tocarlo una vez más, notó el contraste que existía en la tonalidad de sus pieles. Eran diferencias simples y, por algún motivo, Kamukura las valoró perfectas. Como si tuviera que ser así y no de otra forma.

—Gracias por ayudar a un inútil como yo, sin ti me habría lastimado. —habló rascándose la nuca en un gesto nervioso y evitando mirarlo, si lo hacía su corazón saldría de su boca en cualquier instante.

—Tu cara.

— ¿Huh?

—Está repleta de rasguños.

El calor que se acumuló en su rostro incrementó, dirigió sus manos a dicho lugar y comprobó que era verdad. Se había olvidado totalmente de aquel hecho... Todo lo que abundaba en la constelación de pensamientos del albino era el enigmático muchacho delante suyo. Acababa de conocer a su alma gemela, mantener la calma no era una hazaña sencilla. Sin embargo, tuvo suerte que al presentarse sus vocablos fueron claros y no tambaleantes. Kamukura memorizó su nombre, no planeaba olvidarlo... Porque al estar _juntos_  el mundo se tornaba menos aburrido.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, sí, la idea se me vino a la cabeza con la escena del anime. Kodaka no puedo hacer ese momento aún más gay, lol xD Al escribir este os, me agarró un poquito de anemía de inspiración, pero al final lo acabe ;u; espero les guste de alguna forma <3 El concepto de soulmate AU es que todo lo que toca tu alma gemela, lo ves con color, y cuando se tocan, todo lo obtiene. Y sí, originalmente esto iba a ser más largo, pero de nuevo, el tiempo ;u;


End file.
